


Hippie And The Cool

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cool Uncles, Discipline, Established Relationship, Kids, M/M, Married Jimon, Responsibility, They Aren't Ready For Kids, irresponsibilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Simon and Jace aren't quite ready for kids. But they do enjoy being the cool uncles to the kids they babysit...





	Hippie And The Cool

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of the phrase "Nobody puts baby in a corner" and this was the result.

"Have you guys ever thought of having kids?” Magnus asked Jace and Simon as they dropped off a sleepy Madzie.

Jace and Simon looked at each other and burst into laughter.

“That’s rich, Bane.” Jace said. Simon was holding his sides and gasping.

When they both saw Magnus’s expression, they stopped. “Oh my God. You are serious.” Simon breathed. He looked at Jace.

“That’s not on the table, Magnus.” Jace said. Simon nodded. “We aren’t emotionally mature enough for that kind of responsibility.”

“Plus, there’s a chance I’ll drop it.” Simon said. “Why subject a child to that?”

“I’ll probably mess it up the way my dad messed me up.” Jace said. He felt Simon stiffen behind him, but he didn’t look at him. He had never said anything about that before.

“Don’t be silly.” Magnus said. “You guys are great with kids. Do you think Alec and I would let you two babysit if we thought you were not mature enough for the task?”

“That’s different.” Simon said. “We get to bring her back. Plus we are the cool uncles. The ones that…Ow.” Jace pinched Simon on his arm. Magnus had told them not to let Madzie have ice cream before bed but Jace had caved and let her have some.

“Well, I’m the cool uncle…” Jace grinned. “I dunno what Simon is, probably the hippie.” He chuckled as Simon flicked his ear.

“See, we are not ready for that kind of responsibility.” Jace said. “We’d be happy to baby sit. But that’s how far it goes…right babe?”

“Exactly.” Simon said. “What he said. Except the part of me being a hippie. I don’t even smoke pot anymore…much.”

“Tell Madzie we’ll pick her up on Friday!” Jace shouted, pushing his husband out the door.

“I told you before Simon.” Jace said as they got into the car. “We don’t tell the parents that we smoke pot. Never.”

“I’m sorry.” Simon said. “You called me a hippie.”

“Well, you can’t be the cool uncle.” Jace said. “Besides, you are my hippie.”

“That isn’t cute.” Simon side eyed him. He was a silent for a few minutes. Jace could practically hear him thinking.

“You are not messed up.” Simon said finally. “Trust me, I know what messed up is like. And you aren’t it.”

“We aren’t getting a kid, Simon.” Jace’s arm tightened on the steering wheel.

“Oh I agree with you.” Simon said. “Can you imagine me being stuck at home with a kid? I am the worst person for that job. What if I drop it on its head or give it brownies. Or God forbid, take it to the bar to go drinking. I think you are more equipped to look after a kid better than I am.”

Jace was quiet.

Sometimes Simon did not give himself any credit. Of the two of them, he was actually the stricter one. His brother and sister’s kids had already found ways to manipulate him and for some reason they were scared of Simon.

He didn’t blame them, Simon was pretty scary when he was mad.

“You’ll do fine.” Jace murmured. “Kids respect you. Remember when Cole and Madzie filled the bathtub with three bottles of body wash?”

“Oh Lord.” Simon laughed. “I was so tired and I made them clean. Have you seen two four year olds trying to get rid of suds, while covered in them. I could barely keep a straight face.”

Jace chuckled at the memory. The moment the kids had heard him come into the house, they ran past Simon and hugged Jace’s legs sobbing and covered in foam.

Of course he and Simon had ended up cleaning up the mess while the kids took a nap.

“We’d make awesome parents, though.” Simon said. Jace stiffened and Simon laughed.

“Down boy…” he teased. “Not now. I have a hard time keeping you in line.”

“What?” Jace shot him a look. “What are you talking about?”

“You are my baby.” Simon said, grinning. “We can get a kid when you grow up.”

“Fuck you.” Jace growled. But his lips twitched.

“Language.” Simon said, chuckling. “Don’t make me ground you, mister.”

“No one puts baby in the corner.” Jace said, grinning. Simon rolled his eyes.

“I regret letting you watch that movie.”

Jace smiled. Simon brought out his phone and laughed.

“Magnus says he knows we, well, you, gave Madzie ice cream last night. She had an argument with Alec cos he wouldn’t give her any. She said and he’s quoting here. ‘but uncle Jace always lets me have ice cream’.”

“The tiny sellout.” Jace laughed.

“You can’t expect a four year old to keep a secret.” Simon said. He typed something on his phone; probably replying Magnus. “He says I’m the responsible one. I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“Wanna get high and order a bunch of pizzas and make out?” Jace said as he pulled over in their driveway. “Let’s be irresponsible…”

“I love it when you read my mind.” Simon giggled. His phone beeped again. Looking down, he laughed. “Magnus is going to kill you.”

“I think Alec will beat him to it.” Jace said. “We better hurry. We have no idea how long I have.” Jace said, leaning to kiss Simon quick and hard before jumping out of the car.

***

“We wouldn’t be able-able to do this if we had kids.” Jace said, his eyes closed, sitting on the living room floor, shirtless and with his back against the couch. Simon giggled, he was also shirtless and lying on the couch, his head on Jace’s shoulder.

“Why do you think Alec and Magnus let us babysit most weekends?” Simon laughed. “They want to…”

“I am not stoned enough to deal with the rest of that sentence.” Jace pulled Simon’s hair. He grinned as he gasped and kept quiet.

“We definitely aren’t ready for kids.” Simon agreed.

 


End file.
